Origin of the Blue Eyes White Dragon
by Luna Moon Godess
Summary: A long time ago before Pharaohs ruled the lands. In the outskirts of Egypt there laid a village. A village secluded from all others. This village was called Sekhem Ka. In this village there lived people having extraordinary powers.


Author Notes: New story on a question that has plagued my mind for a while now. The question is where did Kisara come from? Why is she able to summon her Ka without aid of millennium items? Are there others like her? This story is basically my way of exploring the answers or theories. I hope you enjoy this little bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh! Or any of the other characters from Card Captor Sakura, xxxHolic and Clamp School Detectives. If I did I wouldn't be publishing here. I would just write the book and wait for the money to come rolling in. But alas I have no such luck. The only one I own is Kaliro. Oh well. I guess I'll be happy with just reviews. Enjoy!

Origin of the Blue Eyes White Dragon

Prologue

Part I

The village of Sekhem Ka

A long time ago before Pharaohs ruled the lands. In the outskirts of Egypt there laid a village. A village secluded from all others. This village was called Sekhem Ka. In this village there lived people having extraordinary powers.

They were able to wield a part of their soul into powerful beings. The people of this village called these beings Ka. Ka are able to do the most extraordinary things. Heal with a prayer. Grow a forest in a day. Bring forth light in an abyss. There are also those that are also able to do the most malevolent things. Sap a person of their energy. Annihilate an army with one swing of its arm. Kill with a stare. The wise of the village understood that if the rest of the world were to find out of their existence they would be turned into weapons or worse be killed for being too powerful. For these reasons and many others the village was to be kept hidden.

With the use of their Ka they were able to hide their village from the rest of the world. They created sandstorms that circle the village preventing travelers from setting foot near their village. Travelers that somehow get through the sandstorms would be frightened away by Ka acting as guardians under the sands and in the shadows. Those able to brave the Ka would see the village as nothing but mountains of sands because of illusions put on the village by Ka. Those who are somehow able to see through the illusions would not be able to pass through easily. It is because a barrier is put up around the village where only those who can be trusted can pass through. And so for centuries the people of the village lived in peace. However during the time of Pharaohs one day a prophecy was made.

"Thirteen years shall pass the birth of light and dark. Born at the time of the day at its brightest and the night at its darkest. Upon their thirteenth year a great tragedy will befall the village and scatter it through out the earth."

The people of the village grew frightened because of this prophecy. The elders tried to assure them that they would not let anything happen. But the people didn't hear them. Their fears were the only thing they listened to. And so the elders thought it wise to increase and strengthen their defenses to appease the villagers.

More and stronger Ka were assigned to guard outside of the village. The sandstorms were accompanied by thunderstorms. Spells were put around the village that would make travelers walk away from the village. The villagers calmed down and continued going about their days. But they were still wary. Months passed the prophecy has yet to occur. The people of the village were able to relax. Years passed the prophecy had yet to occur. Some villagers have started to forget about the prophecy. Most were able to enjoy themselves again. Decades passed the prophecy has yet to occur. All but the elderly forgot about the prophecy. Everyone was at peace. Until one day…

Part II

Birth

The sun was at its peak when a baby was born. The child's cries were loud enough for neighbors to hear. The new born child had milk white skin and had a little tuft of white hair on her head. The little babe has yet to open its eyes as it was sleeping soundly in the hands of the father. He was currently rocking the little babe. His usually wild dark blue hair seeming to become wilder as his face filled with worry as the mother was still giving birth yet to another child. For some reason the second child was taking long to come. It took until night came that the second child was starting to come. The grandmother only guided by the lights of the candles as it was a moonless night. And then at last a child's cries were heard. This one was soon cradled by the mother. The little baby had brown skin and a little clump of black hair upon the head. The mother and father are both very happy and very proud of how beautiful their children came to be.

"What should we name them?" The father asked as he stroked the babies' cheeks.

"Hmm." said the mother as she contemplated for the names. "Give her to me." she said as she gestured for him to put the baby in her free right arm. "This one," She said gesturing to the baby with the little tuft of white hair. "We shall name her Kisara." "Why Kisara?" said the father with a puzzled look on his face. "Ki for Kiya. For I hope for her to always be happy. Sa for sabah. For she was born in the morning. And Ra in honor of all mighty Amun-Ra and also for kakra meaning twin. And this little girl here," she said gesturing now to the baby with the little tuft of black hair. "Shall be called Kaliro. Ka for kanika meaning black. Li for pili meaning born second. And Ro for zesiro meaning twin."

"What beautiful names." The father exclaimed.

Just after the babies were named they both opened their eyes. Kisara had sapphire blue eyes while Kaliro had ruby red eyes. They looked at each other then smiled and laughed. Then for a very brief moment two small dragons appeared.

One was a smooth, sleek scaled light blue dragon with radiant blue shining eyes. The other was a jagged scaled black dragon with blood red eyes. They roared loudly if it weren't for the fact that only those present, upon the first time Ka appears, can hear the Ka it would have been heard by the whole village. They circled the babies a few times as if guarding them then seemingly satisfied that the little ones were safe they disappeared.

"Such strong Ka our little girls' have." said the father proudly and a large smile adorning his face. Amber eyes filled with happiness of being a father.

"Of course." said the mother just as proud and happy. "They are your daughters after all." Her lavender eyes mirroring his owns' happiness. She then yawns.

"You should rest dear." He says noticing his wife's weary eyes. "You've had a tiring day." He said reaching for her long purple hair sticking to the sweat upon her face. He then tucked them away behind her ears.

"Yes. I suppose it would be best." The mother said already having closed her eyes.

"Where did mother go to?" Her voice barely a whisper. "Huh?" The father asked. Amber eyes searched their humble home for the grandmother.

"Probably went out to brag about her new beautiful granddaughters." Then he broke into a smile and chuckled softly. "You know how she always wants to top the grand elder." He says only to look down and find his wife already asleep along with their daughters. He smiles then proceeds to get a blanket and lay down beside her. He then pulled the blanket over them. He laid there just looking at his family in peace with a smile on his face. He then kissed each of his little girls lightly on their foreheads then gave a quick peck on his wife's cheek. "Nagisa." He said lovingly. Then he too fell asleep.

Elsewhere a not as pleasant scene was taking place.

Part III

Inevitability

In a very dark room a young man is looking at a glass orb. His beaming eyes concentrating on the image projected in the sphere. His smile threatens to widen at the scene in the orb. He was so absorbed in the happiness and peace radiating from the sight viewed by the orb that he chose to ignore the soft clatter of footsteps on the marble floor even as it came closer and closer as the thumps grew louder and louder. It came to a stop just a few feet away from him. For a few moments all was silent again and the young man was able to continue watching the little scene replay itself. His amusement never ceased even as he heard his visitor start tapping their foot against the floor.

"Grand elder have you heard from Eternia?" The visitor said as calmly as she could. Oh it was a she. As her voice was far high pitched to be a man's. But it wasn't so high pitched that it would break glass. But I digress. "Grand elder have you heard from Eternia?" she asked again this time her irritation for not being acknowledged leaking through her voice. The man sighed solemnly but kept his smile and gaze on the clear globe. "Yes I have." He answered. "You really mustn't use your Ka at a time like this." He said like how a father would speak to a child when telling of a great universal truth. "Ka like your Eternia has most trouble on a dark night such as this." His smile not wavered by the glower he knew was on his guest's face. "I know very well how to care for my Ka." She said anger being held in check. "I have no doubt you do." He replied seemingly unaffected by the fury he induced on her. And yes his eyes were still trained on the orb (just in case you were wondering). A few silent moments passed again. And finally fed up by the grand elder's nerve grating (at least it was to her) calm nature. She waved her right arm in the air and then torches on rows on the wall lighted with fire one by one until the whole room was illuminated.

The image in the orb disappeared as light flooded the room. This caused the man to frown slightly. "You need not have done that." He said turning to face his guest. In the light we see four figures.

The one who just spoke stood tall and his cobalt robe seemed to enlarge his size. The robe was ornamented with a golden symbol of the crescent moon at the middle back. His long dark cerulean hair tied in a low ponytail. He wore flat black shoes. Beside him is an equally tall man wearing violet armor like clothes and also a violet cape. He also sported a pointed somewhat twisted violet hat. Most of his lilac (or is it white?) hair hidden in the dome shaped collar. In his hand was a staff with a jade orb encaged at one end.

"You would have continued ignoring me if I didn't." The woman said with slight aggravation amber eyes glaring at the man behind short black bangs. Long black hair tied in an oriental fashion. She stood wearing a long silvery white dress having long sleeves almost reaching the floor. On her collar bone rests a golden symbol of the sun. Beside her was a woman having long blonde hair that reaches her hips. She stood wearing a floor length white dress that accentuated her waist like a corset would. The dress had long slightly puffy sleeves. The end of the dress seemed to billow as it rests on the floor. On her forehead was a black band and on her head was a black headdress that had a long white veil pouring at the back. In her left hand was a rod the length of her arm. At the rod's top there are golden hieroglyphs and an eye combined.

"Well." She said nearing the end of her patience. The purple clad magician waved its right pointer finger at the raven haired woman. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." He said in a scolding manner. That did it. "Why you!?" the woman said with uncontrolled frustration. The blue robed man chuckled softly but abruptly stopped as the woman's glare now rested on him. "Sorcerer thank you for your services." He said to the purple clad magician. The magician bowed to the blue robed man then proceeded to disappear in a bright flash of violet light. The raven haired woman then turned to the blonde woman. "Eternia you may also leave." Eternia bowed then disappeared in sparkles of white light.

"You wanted to talk to me." He said smiling. "Yes." She said seriousness returning. "I believe Eternia has just informed you of what has just occurred." "Ah. She did." Smile growing brighter. "I was actually watching through Sorcerer's orb. Such a wondrous event it is. The birth of your granddaughters." "Yes it is." The woman smiled faintly but it soon turned to a frown. "But as we have both predicted. They are the ones in the prophecy." She said eyes downcast. "Is that all?" he said seemingly unaffected. "How can you speak so calmly about this?" the woman said with rage. "The other elders. If they ever find out they would most likely want them killed to prevent the prophecy from occurring. And yet you're so calm." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Do you trust me?" He asked calmly. "Of course! But- she said voice bordering to hysterical sobbing but was immediately interrupted. "Then you should already know that I would use the best of my abilities to ensure the newborns as happy a life as I can give them." He said eyes open with determination. "Besides," He said smile and calmness returning as he closed his eyes. "You know that I know everything will work out in the end for everyone." "That maybe." She said worry filling her eyes and a frown on her lips. "But I still can't help but worry." She said now with a clear head. "Don't worry so much. Just enjoy the time we have with them." He said whiles walking away. "So it really will happen." She said solemnly. Whole body becoming numb as the cold hard truth was told to her. "We both know it is inevitable." He answered. "And nothing can be done to change it?" her voice barely a whisper it may as well have been left unspoken and yet a reply is heard. "None. Everything is inevitable to happen. That is the law of the universe." His voice growing louder as it continued to echo its way to her.

The grand elder has long left the woman in the hall for who knows how long. Her mind not concerned about the time but rather of the conversation she just had. Not for the first time she found herself cursing the way of the world. The way of the universe and the way of the gods. After a while of her internal ranting she finally decided it would be best to go home. She walked along the halls until she found an exit. After going through the exit she waved her arm in the air and all the torches' lights extinguished. Before she made her way home she spoke one word with much hate. "Inevitability."

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? Do you like it? If you do drop me a review. I'd like that. If you don't tell me how I can improve my writting skills. Criticism is welcome. As long as it's constructive. Well that's all I have to say. And oh yeah. I hope you had fun in your winter vacation. More than I did anyway. Well until the next chapter. Bye. ; )

Author's Note: 01-05-08

It has been pointed out to me that in the show in the memory arc some of my questions were already answered. Here's a few more that the show doesn't fully explain. Where the heck did Kisara come from? Why was she captured? Why does she have white hair? And how the heck did an anonymous reviewer review on my story. I was sure I put it on signed reviews only. Oh wait that's not about the show. Ok how about this. Did she have family? How did she end up near the palace just when things started to go bad? How exactly is she connected to Seth? Why is it that the memory of Kisara's death differs in episodes 52 and 213-214?

So frustrating my first review and it's nothing but someone trying to put my story down. I'm half tempted to block you. You're just lucky you used anonymous review. Kurosu.


End file.
